


Spoiled

by LadyLuciet



Category: Original Work
Genre: Cults, F/M, Forced Orgasm, Loss of Virginity, Oral Sex, Public Sex, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Raped With An Audience, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Virgin Sacrifice, victim is aroused
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:27:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24626989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyLuciet/pseuds/LadyLuciet
Summary: She was a gift for him, to be spoiled and used.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Male Character
Comments: 1
Kudos: 146





	Spoiled

Millie didn’t even remember what happened after she told her friends goodbye and left the mall. Did she make it to her car, or did they grab her when she dropped her keys like the klutz she was? Did she drive home, only to be snatched before she walked up to her front door?

Whatever the case, she awoke tied to a stone altar, dressed in a sheer white gown with her ankles and wrists pinned down with leather restraints, the cavern she was in only lit by candles and several cloaked figures kneeling around her.

Of course she tried to ask them what the hell they were doing. They didn’t even budge, they might as well have been statues.

The next shout in her throat died when she saw someone- or some _thing_ \- lurking in the entrance to the cavern.

The cloaked freaks hummed as the figure ducked his head to slip through the entrance. Was it a man? It almost looked too tall, and candlelight just left too much to the imagination to really make out his face. One cloaked person made the mistake of shuffling forward in an attempt to grasp at his leg.

With a growl that definitely didn’t sound human, the man violently kicked out, sending the cultist sprawling, and he brought his boot up before crushing the cloaked person’s skull with a vicious stamp. A pool of blood spread around the body and Millie’s stomach jolted in fear.

_I’mgoingtodiefucknoI’mgoingtodie-_

Hardly bothered by just stomping a man’s head into paste, the man continued to walk up to the altar, where Millie’s struggles started up anew. “Let me go! I won’t tell anyone- just let me out of here!” She yelped, realizing that the glint at the man’s beltline was a large knife.

_I am going to die. I’m going to be sacrificed on a fucking altar_ _by a bunch of_ _nutball_ _cultists._

“Lord Balthial! God of the Blasphemous, Spiller of Blood, Killer of Ten Thousand!”

A cultist with a red ‘x’ on the side of his hood raised his head.

“Lord, we brought this maiden for you. Spoil her, lord. She is a gift for you.”

The man, ‘Balthial’ Millie assumed, turned his head towards ‘X’, before returning his gaze to Millie. Another step forward and Millie could make out more of his face, making out a strong jawline and short dark hair before he walked up to her side. She’d thought he’d look completely deranged, with a wild smirk or crazy eyes, but he was entirely expressionless. He’d almost look bored if his eyes weren’t clearly looking her up and down.

With a sigh, Balthial’s hands went to his belt as he undid it, dropping it to the ground before he hauled himself up on the altar, positioning himself on top of her. This close it was impossible to ignore how _colossal_ he was, likely almost seven feet tall with a brick wall build to match, broad shoulders with a single hand big enough to pin down both of her wrists if he so wanted to.

“W-What are you doing?” Millie managed to get out, even though by now there was only one other option. If she wasn’t going to be killed, then… then they were going to- “Get off me!”

Balthial gave no sign that he even heard Millie, instead just brushing his fingers through her short hair and down her cheek with a shocking amount of gentleness. Gentleness quickly abandoned when he grabbed onto her breast with his other hand and squeezed, drawing a yelp from the teenage girl. Both of his hands went to massage her breasts then, one of his thumbs insistently rubbing at one of her nipples until she began to squirm. Her cheeks were no doubt flushed bright red, her body arching away from his brash touch.

Unsatisfied with the cloth barrier between his hands and her skin, Balthial grasped onto her gown and tore it open past her navel. Millie shivered, doing her best not to whimper as Balthial continued to grope at her body, pinching her skin and pulling at her tits not in any attempt to bring her any pleasure but to just apparently satisfy his own curiosity.

_Why is this happening to me?_

She made the mistake of looking away and into the crowd of mad cultists, all of which were now staring at her with hungry eyes. It was far preferable, shockingly, to look back at Balthial, whose face was just as blank as when he first entered.

Her dress was finally ripped off entirely, revealing her bareness below the waist. _These creeps took my underwear too._ His touch was just far too hot as he resting a hand on her hip, caressing the skin of her thigh before his other hand reached down and pressed against her cunt.

Millie breathed in sharply, her eyes fluttering closed as his fingers probed against the folds, pressing at her entrance but not fully pushing in. She could hear those freaking cultists humming like some sort of funeral dirge, like a white noise machine she used to listen to before she fell asleep.

“Don’t- don’t hurt me.” She wasn’t even going to try to beg to get out of the rape, that was going to happen, but she’d never done this before. “Please don’t hurt me, B-Balthial.”

For the first time, Balthial actually seemed to acknowledge what she said, glancing up with his dark eyes and cocking his head to the side before he nuzzled against her neck, his hot breath and his tongue grazing against her skin causing her to shiver. With that, his fingers pressed with purpose against her, his thumb rubbing sure circles over her clit.

Shuddering, Millie kept her eyes closed as he continued to massage all the right places, her thighs quivering and still jerking against the bindings at her ankles at an attempt to press her legs together. She shouldn’t be feeling this way. Shouldn’t be starting to feel… rather _good_.

One of his fingers finally plunged in her, her soft yelp seemingly ignored as he pumped his finger in and out of her, curling upwards every time it bottomed out. When another finger forced itself in, a tear fell from Millie’s eye from the stretch of pain.

Balthial paused before he shuffled downwards. One flick of his tongue over her cunt and Millie made a sound that was far from pain. Clearly emboldened by the positive reaction, Balthial’s fingers continued to plunge inside of her while he lapped hungrily at her clit, paying almost painful amounts of attention to the nub.

Even if the stretch inside of her grew even more extreme as he pushed another finger inside of her, the heat in her lower body turning up. She could even tune out the monotonous hum of the cultists as Balthial continued to lick and suck at all the right places, all she could hear was the wet sound of his fingers plunging into her and her breath coming out in desperate pants.

When his fingers finally pulled out, the behemoth above her moved back up, one of his hands clasping her right as he unzipped his pants. Millie gaped as he worked his massive cock out, it was almost as thick as her forearm and certainly close to being as long.

Balthial groaned quietly as he rubbed the head against her folds, a drop of precum mixing with her own wetness. Millie whimpered as he pressed against her entrance, even being so turned on she couldn’t imagine that fitting in her.

“Please, please-”

Before she could get out whatever plead she wanted, Balthial shoved inside, only getting about an inch or so in before he could get no further, her tight walls clenching him too tightly. Millie shrieked at the sharp pain that came with him entering her. He was _enormous_ and he wasn’t even half in! “It-it hurts, pull it out-” She couldn’t finish that sentence before he did pull back, just enough so he could slam back in, forcing another inch inside of her.

Millie _screamed_ , Balthial quietly grunting as he tried to impale himself a little deeper inside of her each thrust. Each thrust that came with a whole new level of sharp, burning pain. Tears flowed down her cheeks, the pleasure from earlier all but forgotten.

He finally bottomed out, sighing as his eyelids slid shut. He took several deep breaths as Millie tried to adjust to having this monster of a man inside of her. When he pulled out, just a bit, Millie caught a sight of blood on his shaft.

Balthial buried his face in her neck again as he began to fuck her in earnest, still gripping onto her hand as his other hand pulled tightly on her hair, his hips rising and falling at a brutal pace. Millie clung so tight onto his hand she was sure her fingernails were drawing blood, but she couldn’t even get a word out with how fast this was going.

She certainly wasn’t expecting it when with another bestial roar Millie was ripped free of her bondage, Balthial sitting back and letting her sink down entirely on his cock. He gripped onto her waist and continued to bounce her up and down on his lap like she was some sort of sex toy.

She was just a cock warmer for this beast to play with. The only reason these freaks grabbed her was so she could be raped by their pet monster of a man. God knows what they’d do when he was done with her.

The end finally came with another growl, Balthial sheathing himself in her one final time before his body jerked upwards. His head tilted back with bliss as waves of heat spilled into her body, filling her up as she wept with a mixture of relief and fear.

_What now?_

Balthial took several deep breaths, possibly to calm himself, before he slid out of her and laid her on the altar. Silently the man redressed himself, sliding his belt on while Millie curled up into a ball and quietly sobbed. She could feel both seed and blood leaking from her body, and now any moment she expected to be finished off.

What she didn’t expect was for Balthial to pick her up and cradle her in his arms before he began to walk off.

“Lord! Lord, where are you going with that?” The X member from earlier tried to step between Balthial and the exit. “It’s filthy now, let us dispose of it and we’ll get you a new one-”

Balthial, still cradling Millie in one arm, grabbed X with his other hand and swung him around by his hood before slamming his body into a wall with a loud crack. With that, he tossed the broken body into the crowd of cultists, who swarmed around their dying friend as Balthial continued to walk away.

 _It_. He called her an it now that she was no longer a virginal sacrifice.

“Are you going to kill me?” Millie asked, almost relieved at the premise of it being done far away from the rest of those creeps.

Balthial still didn’t make a sound, just taking her down a flight of stone stairs, deeper into these bizarre caverns before they came to another room. It looked more like a junkyard than a bedroom, full of broken furniture and more candles.

Millie was laid to rest on a king sized bed that leaned to one side when her weight was rested on it, even more so when Balthial climbed next to her. With as much silence as ever, the man undressed, setting his shirt and pants beside the bed before laying next to her in the nude, continuing to nuzzle her neck in an almost comforting gesture.

“Why aren’t you killing me?” Millie asked, trying her best not to burst into tears again.

Balthial sighed before pressing an open mouthed kiss to Millie’s neck and his fingers slipping between her thighs once more. Millie breathed in sharply as they pushed inside of her pussy, a careful rhythm as they curled inside of her, his thumb stroking her clit in time with the fingers inside of her.

Millie barely managed to get out a quiet cry before that coil inside of her stomach tightened, her arousal returning with every smart of pain and every borderline loving touch.

“W-why… oh… _god_ ,” Millie’s eyes rolled back as her hips bucked up against his hand, unable to stop herself from giving into this heat. It was barely a minute before she climaxed, her whole body quivering with her moans as he didn’t let up until she went limp.

“That’s why.”

Millie barely even realized Balthial spoke before he was pulling the covers over her, pressing another kiss to her forehead before he left the room.

Millie curled up into a ball and left herself drift into a pleasant unconsciousness.

**Author's Note:**

> what's this, something completely heterosexual for once? I'm Shook(TM)
> 
> Hope you enjoyed, comments/kudos give me life, and you can find me at ladyluciet.tumblr.com!


End file.
